


Honest Hearts

by SunnyInOregon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInOregon/pseuds/SunnyInOregon
Summary: Minutes before his wedding, Dave receives news that changes everything.





	Honest Hearts

Dave’s fingers slip as he attempts to tie the bow tie around his neck. He laughs and shakes his hands out.

 

“What’s the matter with you,” he asks himself aloud. “It’s not like you haven’t been married before.”

 

He startles slightly as someone knocks at the door.

 

“Come in,” he yells over his shoulder as he fumbles with the tie again.

 

“Hi,” Penelope says quietly as she enters the room and closes the door.

 

He turns slightly to look at her and smiles instinctively when he sees what she is wearing.

 

“Penelope,” he says lowly. “You look amazing as always.”

 

She blushes slightly and lowers her head.

 

“And you are very dashing as always,” she replies.

 

He turns back to the mirror. “Not if I can’t get this damn tie on.”

 

He pulls on one end of the tie and it tightens into a knot. Penelope giggles at him.

 

“Sit,” she orders.

 

He grabs a nearby stool and lowers himself onto it as she steps up behind him. They both watch in the mirror as she unravels the knot.

 

“This is all your fault,” he tells her. Their eyes meet in the mirror. “I used to be able to tie my own ties until you insisted on doing it for me.”

 

“I’m sorry,” she says not sounding sorry at all.

 

He grabs one of her hands and kisses the knuckles. “I’m not.”

 

She gently removes her hand and finishes tying the bow tie, making adjustments so that it is just right.

 

She puts her chin on his shoulder, tears glisten in her eyes. “Definitely dashing.”

 

“Hey, no tears until after the wedding,” he admonishes lightly.

 

“Sorry,” she whispers. She rises and pulls a tissue out of her bag then dabs at her eyes.

 

Dave moves from the stool. He grabs his tuxedo jacket and slips it on.

 

“Did you need me for something or did your super powers tell you I needed help?”

 

“I…uh…”

 

She looks around the room at everything but him.

 

“I was, um…” she stops for a moment. “I was going to tell you something, but it can wait.”

 

“Are you sure? I have a few more minutes.”

 

She steps up to him and adjusts the collar of his jacket, tucking the shirt collar inside. She rests her hand on his shoulder as she stares at his chest.

 

“Kitten? Is something wrong?”

 

She takes a breath as the tears well in her eyes to the point where one escapes and trails down her cheek. She shakes her head. “I don’t want to make you late for your wedding.”

 

She starts to step away, but he grabs her hand and pulls her back.

 

“She’s waited this long, I’m sure she can wait a few minutes longer,” he says. “You’re not going anywhere until you tell me what it is that’s making you cry.”

 

“I can’t,” she sobs softly. “I… uh…I should just go.”

 

His hand tightens on hers. “Do I need to call the team in here?”

 

“No!”

 

Tears flow freely down her cheek.

 

“I just… I, oh hell!”

 

She raises up onto her toes and kisses him hard on the mouth.

 

Dave freezes for a moment before kissing her back. After a few seconds she breaks the kiss. She looks surprised and hopeful at Dave’s shocked expression.

 

“I think I’ve loved you from the minute I first met you and I’m sorry I’m telling this to you now, but I needed you to know that you’ve always been loved.”

 

She cups his cheek with her hand. “I wish you all the happiness in the world.”

 

She slips away from him and races out the door. Dave stands alone staring into space.

 

After a moment, he huffs. His face contorts in anger.

 

“What the fuck,” he growls. He stomps out of the room, down the hall and through the main room where all the guests stood waiting.

 

“Are we ready,” the Pastor asks with a smile.

 

Dave scowls at him without replying, he continues through the room. He glances at Penelope. She gulps and looks away.  

 

“What the hell,” Emily says quietly as Dave disappears through the opposite hallway.

 

“I’ve never seen him look like that,” Morgan states.

 

“Same,” Emily counters. “Something pissed him off.”

 

“Or someone,” JJ muses.

 

Frowning, Spencer cuts in. “I would hate to be the person who put that look on his face.”

 

Penelope stands behind Emily; she attempts to make herself as small as possible.

 

Dave stops outside of Krystall’s dressing room. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly before knocking on the door.

 

“Who is it,” Krystall asks from inside the room.

 

“It’s me,” Dave says shortly.

 

“You’re not supposed to see me until the actual wedding David,” she admonishes through the door.

 

“I know,” he replies. “But we need to talk. We can do it through the door if that would be easier.”

 

The door cracks open and Krystall peers around the edge. She eyes his face for a second and opens the door completely. “What happened?”

 

He takes another deep breath and reaches for her hand. “You know me very well.”

 

“I’ve been taking profiling lessons. What’s going on?”

 

“I’m not sure I can talk about it right now,” he replies.

 

She squeezes his hand. “Are we calling off the wedding?”

 

He shakes his head. “No. But I… I need to process something before I can continue.”

 

She nods as she fights back the tears. “This must be serious.”

 

“It is,” he says hoarsely. “I’m sorry.”

 

“How much time do you need?”

 

“I’m not sure. A few days, maybe a week. I don’t really know.”

 

She steps closer and puts her hand on the side of his neck. “I love you. I’ve waited this long. I can wait a little longer I suppose.”

 

His smile is pained. “I love you too.”

 

He kisses her softly on the lips. He slips away from her and heads back to the main room.

 

Dave stops in the middle of the room. He looks around at his daughter, Joy and Krystall’s daughter, Portia. Lord knows he loves them both very much and he’s certain what he is about to say is not going to go over very well with either one of them.

 

“Everyone,” he says loudly getting the room’s attention. “Thank you all for coming today. Krystall and I appreciate your support.”

 

He stops and glances around the room again. “Unfortunately, there will not be a wedding, at least not today.  I need to, uh, take care of some business before we can proceed. So, please be patient and hopefully, you will be available another day.”

 

Dave takes in their questioning faces; he shakes his head. His eyes land on Penelope and lock with hers. They stare deeply at one another. He can feel the anger building inside him again and he breaks the glance.  He fights for control, right now, he just wants to strangle her. Instead, he stomps out of the room and back to his dressing room.

 

Portia and Joy look at each other in shock.

 

“I’ve got Dad,” Joy says carefully.

 

“Good luck,” Portia replies. They each head for a separate hallway.

 

Joy knocks on the open door and steps inside without waiting for a reply. “Dad?”

 

Dave picks up his go-bag and turns to face her. “I can’t talk right now.”

 

“What happened? I thought you were happy. I thought you wanted this,” she presses.

 

“I do. I did. I don’t know what I want right now,” he answers quickly. “I need some time to think.”

 

“You can talk to me, I can help.”

 

He smiles and kisses her forehead. “I appreciate the offer. But right now, I need a little space.”

 

He walks past her leaving her in the middle of the room.

 

On the other side of the building, Portia enters the room without knocking. “He’s on my ‘I hate him’ list again,” she announces.

 

Krystall swivels around in her seat in front of the mirror. She dabs at the tears on her cheek. “I’ve never seen him like this,” she says. “He looked so angry.”

 

Portia hugs her Mom. “He wasn’t mad at you, was he?”

 

Krystall shakes her head. “I don’t think so.”

 

“Did he tell you why?”

 

“No. Just that he needed to process something. Whatever that means.”

 

“So, what now?”

 

Krystal sighs and leans into Portia’s side. “We give him time and room. David Rossi is not a man to be pressured into anything. When he’s ready, he’ll tell me.”

 

The next morning, Dave pulls his SUV into the driveway and shuts off the engine. He swipes a hand over his face. He’s been driving all night, he’s tired but he knows if he tries to sleep, he won’t. He grabs his gear and exits the vehicle. It’s early, so he knocks softly so as to not wake the entire house.

 

After a brief moment, the curtain on the door opens an inch before falling back into place. The locks click moments before the door swings open. He is instantly enveloped in a tight hug which he returns equally enthusiastically.

 

“How the hell are you,” Aaron asks. He looks over to Dave’s SUV.  His eyes narrow. “Didn’t you get married yesterday?”

 

“Got any coffee,” Dave asks.

 

Hotch slaps his shoulder and motions for him to proceed into the house. Dave drops his go-bag by the door and heads to the kitchen.  Aaron closes the front door gently and follows Dave to the kitchen.

 

“Where’s Jack? Still sleeping,” Dave asks as he helps himself to the coffee.

 

“Yeah. He and some friends went to the movies last night. He was a little wound up when he got home.”

 

Dave nods and sips at the hot brew. “I know you have a million questions, give me a minute to un-fog my brain first, okay?”

 

Aaron nods and picks up his mug. “Let’s sit in the living room.”

 

They move to the other room and settle on opposite ends of the couch.

 

“We postponed the wedding,” Dave says quietly.

 

“Postponed? Not cancelled?”

 

Dave shakes his head. “Something happened just before the wedding that I need to think about.”

 

“Are you going to tell me about it or let me guess,” Aaron asks.

 

Dave leans forward and sets his mug on the coffee table. He looks at Aaron. “Penelope kissed me and told me she loved me.”

 

“I’m guessing this wasn’t a sisterly type kiss,” Aaron mused.

 

“It was not.”

 

Aaron nods. “And now you’re wondering how you feel about her?”

 

“No,” Dave replies quickly. “I know how I feel.”

 

“So, what are you doing here?”

 

“I needed some time to think. I need to make certain I’m making the right choices.”

 

Aaron snorts, not trying to hide the smirk on his face.

 

“What?”

 

“This is a first, you thinking before doing. You must be mellowing in your old age.”

 

“Ha. Ha. Why are we friends,” Dave asks.

 

“I’ve been asking myself that for years,” Aaron mused. He took a sip of coffee and nearly choked when he caught Dave’s glare. “You know you are welcome here any time. Stay as long as you need.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

A few days later, Dave sits in his SUV outside his mansion waiting for the garage door to open fully. The car in the driveway tells him that Krystall has not left, not unless she went somewhere with Portia. He pulls into the garage and turns off the engine. He grabs his gear and heads inside.

 

“Hi,” Krystall says as he enters the kitchen. She crosses the room to him and tilts her head up for a kiss.

 

“Hello,” he replies. He kisses her on the cheek. “I wasn’t certain that you would be here.”

 

She eyes him carefully. “After that chaste kiss, I’m not certain that I am welcome anymore. Are we going to talk about this or are you just kicking me out?”

 

He sighs and tosses his go-bag across the room. It bounces off the wall and onto the floor. “We definitely need to talk. Let’s sit.”

 

She heads for the door to the rear patio, stops and swivels around to face him. “If I’ve done something wrong, please tell me. I love you. I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“You haven’t done anything wrong,” he assures her. He ushers her out the door and they settle onto the settee. “I want you to know that what I’m about to tell you was just as much of a surprise to me as it’s about to be to you.”

 

“I’m listening,” she says quietly. She puts a hand on his knee.

Dave leans back, slightly away from her.

 

“While I was getting ready for the wedding, Penelope stopped in to see me.”

 

“Penelope Garcia?”

 

“Do you know another Penelope,” he snarked.

 

“My Aunt Brenda’s best friend is Penelope Ann Smith,” she tells him.

 

“Well, for the sake of this story it wasn’t her,” Dave huffs.

 

“What did Penelope say to you,” Krystall asks.

 

Dave stands and walks to the edge of the patio to stare out at the trees in the distance. “She kissed me…”

 

“Okay,” Krystall draws out. She laughs. “You thought I would be upset? That’s so sweet.”

 

He turns around slowly and sees that she is sitting there expectantly. “Honestly, I haven’t really thought about how you would take it. But I guess I wasn’t expecting this.”

 

They stare at each other in silence for several minutes.

 

“So, what’s the problem,” she asks eventually.

 

He hesitates to answer. His eyes roam back to the landscape at the back of the house.

 

“David.”

 

His eyes snap back to hers.

 

“Are you hesitating because you think you can get a younger model? I never took you as a cradle robber.”

 

“Age has nothing to do with this,” he says with a shake of his head.

 

She holds her hands up defensively in front of her. “I was just asking. If it’s not age, then what could it be? I mean she doesn’t have a lot going for her. She’s…”

 

“She’s what?”

 

“Well, you know,” she laughs. She gets up and moves closer to him. “She’s no model.”

 

“And you are?”

 

“Oh! I do not have one ounce of fat on me and you know it,” she growls. “How can you honestly think about being with her? She’s fat. She wears weird clothes and talks about computers as if they were alive.”

 

She stops and looks up at Dave’s face. Her face pales and she steps back.

 

Fists clenched he struggles to control himself. “Penelope Garcia is one of the kindest, most caring women I have ever met. I honestly could not give a damn about how much she weighs, or the clothes she wears or her little quirks as far as her computers go. I would trade a thousand versions of you for one of her. “

 

“David. You and I are in love. We are getting married. If she had feelings for you, she should have said something before. It’s too late for her.”

 

“She told me that she loves me,” he says softly.

 

She stares at him in disbelief. “Are you in love with her?”

 

He hesitates to answer. She watches him. “Are you honestly having difficulty with this?”

 

“Yeah,” he answers.

 

Dave wasn’t surprised when an hour later, Krystall came down the stairs, bags in hand.

 

“I’m going to stay at the hotel with Portia for a few days,” she announces. “When you come to your senses, call me.”

 

 

 

Dave stands in the hallway outside Penelope’s apartment. Some sort of sad bluesy music drifts out from under the space between the door and floor. Suddenly, the music stops. The room goes dark. He checks his watch, it’s too early for her to be going to bed. Several locks click and the door pops open. Penelope stands in the opening, bag in hand and tears on her cheeks, she stares at him with her mouth open.

 

“Going somewhere, Kitten?”

 

She steps back and slams the door shut.

 

He grabs the knob and forces the door open before she can flick the first lock closed.

 

“I, uh…” she steps back and nearly trips over her own feet. Dave grabs her arm and steadies her.

 

“Easy,” he smiles.

 

“What are you doing here,” she cries.

 

He looks around the still darkened room taking in the empty cartons of ice cream and piles of tissues that are scattered about the room.

 

“Why do you think I’m here,” he asks. He closes the front door and flicks one of the locks closed.

 

“I don’t know. To yell at me?”

 

He frowns. “I’m not going to yell at you. Why would I do that?”

 

“You were pretty mad the last time I saw you,” she croaks. “I am so sorry.”

 

“For what, Penelope?” He glides in front of her, reaches out and takes her face into both of his hands. “What exactly are you sorry for?”

 

She stares into his eyes. Her mouth moves but nothing comes out.

 

Dave continues. “Are you sorry for telling me right before my wedding how you feel about me? Are you sorry for waiting so long to tell me how you feel? Are you sorry for loving me?”

 

She shakes her head. “Never. I’ll never be sorry for loving you. Those other reasons though, yeah. Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I’m sorry I caused you pain. I’m sorry I put a delay in your wedding. I’m sorry for everything, everything but loving you. I wish I could go back. Maybe I would have had a chance. Maybe things could have been different.”

 

“We can’t change the past,” he reminds her.

 

“Can you ever forgive me,” she sniffles.

 

“Only if you can forgive me as well,” he tells her.

 

“For what?”

 

“For being too scared to tell you that I love you too,” he admits. “I have for a long, long time.”

 

She blinks at him. “You… you love me?”

 

He nods. “From the second I laid eyes on you. It took me a long time to figure it out. So, I guess I’m not as smart as I like to think.”

 

“I don’t understand. You never said anything. I mean, I know I never said anything but I’m not as confident as you are especially in matters of the heart.”

 

He snorts. “I’m more stupid than confident.”

 

“You are not…”

 

“Hush,” he says cutting her off. “Woman, I’ve never really known what love was until I met you. I cared about people. I cared enough to marry three of them, though marrying Krystall the first time was a whim.”

 

“And now? You’re marrying her for love, right?”

 

He stares into her eyes. “How can I when I’m in love with you?”

 

“I think I need to sit down.”

 

She moves over to the couch dragging Dave with her. He slides his arm around her pulling her close. She stiffens and after a few seconds relaxes and lays her head on his shoulder.

 

“Is this really happening? This isn’t your way of paying me back is it? Make me believe I have a chance then break my heart?”

 

He puts a hand on her chin and tilts her head up. “I’d never do that to you, Kitten. I promise.”

 

“So, how come you’ve never said anything? Why did you date all those other women? Why didn’t you ask me?”

 

“I told you. I was stupid,” he smiles. “To be honest, by the time I realized I was in love with you, you were dating Kevin Lynch. You seemed happy. And I thought you weren’t interested in me that way. I thought I was too old for you. I am, by the way.”

 

“No, you’re not,” she whispers. She reaches up and strokes his cheek with her finger tip. “You’re perfect to me.”

 

“And you are to me as well.”

 

“So, what happens now?”

 

“Now? You get the full impact of my love. I’ve pushed my feelings to the side for so long. I can’t hide them anymore,” he tells her.

 

“Same here,” she states. “You’re about to get the full impact of my love too.”

 

He grabs her hand, that lingers on his cheek, and kisses her palm. “Love me, Penelope. Show me what love really feels like.”

 

“I do love you,” she smiles. “Til death do us part.”

 

The End


End file.
